


Other half of my soul

by BenjyLovesCloud



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Breeding, Eloping, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Forced Abortion, Friendship, Human Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Multi, Omega Eren Yeager, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pregnancy, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy, Trigger Warnings, True Love, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, merman eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjyLovesCloud/pseuds/BenjyLovesCloud
Summary: Levi, a successful businessman finds himself in a pit of depression. He decides to end it all but is saved by a...?He turned to face the boy fully and his eyes widened. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.  A fishboy? No there was a word for it... “A mermaid?”The ‘mermaid’ in question gasped “I’m a boy!”“So?”“So I’m a merman!” the boy huffed and ran his hands proudly over his beautiful tail.Levi felt like throwing up. He couldn’t stand the smell of fish. “Oi brat! Relocate yourself the hell away from me. You stink!”The Omega merboy looked crestfallen and whimpered “M-my name is Eren Jaeger. What is your name?”Levi growled “None of your business!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guy's I had this for quite a while and finally decided to upload it. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Fanart doesn't belong to me. If you know who it belongs to please let me know so I can add them to credits or remove it if they disapprove of it.
> 
> It just helps with the fiction.
> 
> But feel free, if you know the artists, to let me know.

Levi sighed as he threw his keys onto his desk and sat down in his leather chair. This was his life. Work. Drink. Sleep. Repeat. He was adopted by a rich man as a kid who was never really around for him so he didn’t really have anyone he considered family. He had no one... except for Shitty Glasses and Erwin. Erwin had a wife and Shitty Glasses had a shit ton of friends so it’s not like he got to see them either. He looked outside his apartment and watched the greenish blue waters of the ocean in the distance, so calm, serene and beautiful. It felt like he belonged there. Come to think of it, since moving to this city, he hadn’t visited the beach once. He stood up, grabbed his keys again and left his office once again.

Levi got out of his car and walked on the pier. It was the evening and there was not a soul in sight. It would probably be getting dark soon. He was so exhausted from cleaning, his job, drinking and coming home to a fiancé who whined about everything. He just needed a break. He... He just needed _someone_ , _Anyone,_ Just someone to talk to. Someone who would really listen to what he had to say and tries to understand him. Petra wasn’t the type to listen to him and understand. She was sweet really and did everything he asked but she didn’t make the effort to understand him.

He just wanted one friend, **_Just one_**. “Please give me one person who will love me. Please”

He could feel his throat ache. He felt like crying. There was no one there so he didn’t care. One friend who would love him is all he wants. He looked at the rocks below. A filthy fall it was, water gushed against the rocks violently. It was the evening and the tides were taking a turn for the worst. Levi silently prayed that someone loved him enough to stop him and hold him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. That he was need and _loved._

He bit his lip slightly and closed his eyes before pushing himself of the pier.

* * *

 

 

Eren swished his beautiful greenish blue tail back and forth where he was laying on his stomach in his soft coral bed facing his best friend Armin. He whined and pouted to the blonde. “It’s not fair Armin! I want to find my mate, and if not a mate then at least a boyfriend. Sasha has Connie, Historia has Ymir, and even that stupid seahorse Jean has Marco! It’s not fair! How can I, the Merprince of all the merpeople of Atlantis, not be allowed a partner?” He smacked his tail on his bed in annoyance,

Armin frowned at his best friend “Eren you know why. Your father just cares about you and wants you to be safe. Being a submissive merman and a prince, many people could take advantage of you. His screening process is to ensure your safety”

“Well his screening process sucks!” Eren huffed “I’m going for a swim!”

Eren swam away with a huff of bubbles and snuck out of the city. He knew what to do. He knew of a seawitch who lived in a sunken ship. She was a very private person and everyone was warned never to go near her but Eren need to know. Did he have a mate like everyone else? He turned around the bend into the halls of the ship “H-hello?”

“Oh hello Prince Eren, I was expecting you. I made some fresh seaweed cookies. Do you want one?” A merlady with jellyfish tentacles asked sweetly.

“H-how did you-”

“My magic crystal tells me many things. You are here to find a mate?” She asked as she set down her tray of cookies and sat down.

Eren floated and sat down across her. “Will I ever find a mate? I hate being so alone. All my friends have mates and lovers. My father wants to marry me off to that old King Fritz. Ugh. On our engagement he came in riding on a dolphin and presented my family with gifts like I’m someone he can just buy! I want to find my true mate before this wedding happens. Can you help me?”

“Sure, let me have a look young Prince. That Fritz took everything from me. He had slain my entire family so I will do you this one favour for free. The next favour you would have to pay for” She looked at her crystal ball “Hmm yes you have a soul mate. He is heavily burdened with stress and loneliness. He intends to take his own life. He is at the Pier. You must hurry young Prince”

Eren nodded and swam with all his might, pushing easily against the tide and arrived at the pier to see a man sink like a rock. He jetted over, reaching out to the human male and grabbed his around the waist, dragging him to the shore. Heaving himself onto the beach, Eren began to press his chest until water gushed out of the man’s mouth. He looked worriedly at the man.

“Sir? Sir, are you okay?” He asked shaking his shoulder a bit harder.

 

* * *

 

Levi coughed up extra water and his eyes sprung open. He realized someone had saved him. He pushed his savior away and crouched over gulping large amounts of air while patting his chest. He turned around to see a young man without a shirt on but with gold earrings and a gold necklace with a gold key as a pendant.

“What the hell did you do that for you little shit?” He snapped angrily.

The boy gasped. Completely appalled by the way the older man had spoken to him. He was a prince and nobody had ever spoken to him like that. “I- I saved y-your li-” he build up more confidence “I saved your life Alpha you should be grateful” He huffed and folded his arms and looked to the side.

“Nobody asked you to do that you little twit” He growled. He turned to face the boy fully and his eyes widened. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.  A fishboy? No there was a word for it... “A mermaid?”

The ‘mermaid’ in question gasped “I’m a boy!”

“So?”

“So I’m a merman!” the boy huffed and ran his hands proudly over his beautiful tail.

Levi felt like throwing up. He couldn’t stand the smell of fish. “Oi brat! Relocate yourself the hell away from me. You stink!”

The boy looked crestfallen and whimpered “M-my name is Eren Jaeger. What is your name?”

Levi growled “None of your business!”  
  
Eren whimpered "Alpha that's mean"   
  
"And you're just a mythical creature. I should go now and sleep this shit off" He stood up and turned to go.   
  
"Wait! Alpha! Come here tomorrow. We can meet and talk everyday" Levi froze. A friend. That's what he wanted.   
  
He bit his lip "Don't wait. I won’t be returning" He murmured and left.

* * *

 

Levi sighed as he tossed around in his bed waking up Petra "Levi? Is something the matter?"  
  
He huffed "No go back to sleep"  
  
"Levi please you've been so different for the past few days what happened?" She asked touching his bare shoulder gently. "It's like you always have something else on your mind"  
  
"It's just work" he mumbled and got up pulling on his shirt and pants.  
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"Out" he called back as he left.  
  
“He is leaving without a bath? It must be important if Levi would leave this place filthy" she murmured to herself.  
  
Levi rubbed his forehead as he drove to the beach. "Was it real? Was he real? I have to find out" once he got near the deserted beach he looked around in the water. "That little shit said he would wait for me. I guess it was a lie" He sighed and sat on the sand.   
  
Suddenly he heard a loud ripple in the calm water and a head popped out... well only half of Eren's head was showing. His eyes were glaring and angry and the rest of his face was underwater. "Jaeger is that you?"  
  
Bubbles came up obviously Eren was saying something.  
  
"Come out of the water"  
  
"Bnlow" Bubbles came up again obviously meaning no.  
  
"Jaeger if you don't then I'm leaving."   
  
Suddenly Eren shoved his head back under and swam to the shore leaving his tail in the shallow waters and sitting on the sand.  
  
"What was that childish performance?" Levi asked angrily.  
  
"I waited for you every day!" He yelled.  
  
"I never asked you to" Levi pointed out.

"Yet you came back and when you saw I wasn't there and became irritated." He said and rolled his eyes. Is tail slapped the water as he looked at the male sitting before him in the sand.  
  
"Now, tell me your name sir, I at least deserve that after saving your ass" he said and huffed.  
  
Levi growled, "Aren't mermaids-"  
  
"I'm a merman!"   
  
"Fine fine, merman, aren't they supposed to be all like beautiful and graceful and sweet?"  
  
"I am! Who do you think saved your tail? I'm considered very beautiful by the merpeople my tail is of a very rare colour and, I'm graceful as hell....in the water" he said and pouted.  
  
"Whatever you say kid"

"I am a prince!" Eren puffed his chest up full of pride.  
  
Levi raised an eyebrow "oh ho hoh? A prince? So you really are a brat, a brat that may be asking for a foot in his face"  
  
Suddenly Eren's eyes widened "F-feet! Ah can I see them? I learnt that humans have feet in Land classes"   
  
Levi rolled his eyes "That's stupid don't say shit like that you brat!" His eyes drifted to Eren's tail curious of it.

"Why not?" He whined "You can touch my tail if you want"  
  
Levi pushed his curiosity aside "As if I want to touch you!"  
  
"Well we are mates. We have to touch sooner or later!" He huffed.  
  
"Mates?" Levi raised a fine brow.  
  
"You know ... like people you were meant to spend your life with" he explained.  
  
"Friends?" asked Levi slightly happy.   
  
"No... Like uhm soul mates... don't humans have soul mates? People they marry and stay with?"   
  
The shorter man nodded "Oh you mean like lovers- you shitty brat! We are not lovers besides how old are you even?"

"170 full moons" he stated proudly   
  
"Full moon huh, makes sense. So you're around 14 years old?"  
  
Eren nodded excitedly."What about you my stars and moon?" He asked dreamily. His soul mate was so handsome. He was so lucky.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Levi blushed "I'm 34 years old. Roughly 408 full moons"  
  
Eren’s eyes widened shocked.

"Wow....you're old" Eren said bluntly.  
  
"You shitty little brat!" Levi growled and shoved Eren's shoulder, the brunette huffing and snickered at Levi.  
  
"Old man" Eren teased sticking his tongue out  
  
"For being a prince you sure are an annoying child, didn't your parents teach you manners?" He growled and Eren rolled his eyes.  
  
"Of course they did, but I don't really care" he shrugged and Levi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Considering you want me to be your mate you're not cute at all. Rather irritating actually" he said crossing his arms.  
  
"Considering you want a friend you sure act like a butt" Eren huffed  
  
"Oh wow you called me a butt, how hurtful, literally you're the embodiment of a 5 year old" he said.

“Hey! Are you making fun of me?” Eren huffed.

“Am I?” Levi raised an eyebrow. He was slightly amused.  
  
"Shut up!!" Eren exclaimed splashing the raven haired man.   
  
Levi squawked indignantly and splashed some water at the merman. "You're such an annoying brat!"

Eren giggled and splashed water back on Levi. This was honestly so romantic. Eren often watched Jean and Marco sit on the rocks and splash water on each other with their tails and all the older women and Omega men would talk about how cute and fresh their romance is since they are still playful with each other. Eren giggled and stop splashing water on his mate. The man was really so handsome more handsome than anyone he ever saw before... Humans had beautiful skin and beautiful soft dried hair. When his hair dried It was all dry and salty but mate's looked so silky and smooth. He looked powerful like a good dominant should be and he was so normal around him and he didn't pretend to be happy around the "prince" or bow to the prince or act stiff in front of him. He was himself and Eren loved that about his future husband.  
  
Eren could imagine a life away from being a royal, maybe on land, maybe in one of those human houses with him with a couple of two-legged children.   
  
"Oi stupid. Why are you looking at me like that for so long?" Levi snapped his fingers In front of him.  
  
Eren snapped out of his dream "Uhm...Alpha... may I have your name please?" He tried the submissive approach since the man had still not given him his name.  
  
Levi was slightly taken back by the delicate shy display that he nearly stutter "I... It's Levi... Levi Ackerman"  
  
Eren snickered "Finally I have your name and now I can give it to my father and ask him if we can get married"  
  
The shorter man stood up "Don't say shit like that it's not funny Jaeger!"   
  
"It's not meant to be funny, we are soul mates you know" Eren rolled his eyes "How do you think I knew where to find and rescue you?"  
  
Levi sat back down "Ahem... thanks... for the other day I mean. I didn't really want to die"  
  
"No one really wants to die Levi" he shifted closer and placed his head on Levi's shoulder "At least it lead to us meeting and from now on if you ever feel like jumping, I'll be there to catch you, if you ever feel sad or lonely I will be there to help you and if you ever need me you can always call me" He nuzzled Levi's neck "I'd do anything for you"  
  
Levi could not believe how relaxed he felt with this kid "So... we are..."  
  
"Friends?" Levi asked   
  
"Mates!" Eren yelled angrily.  
  
Levi laughed "I'm not a pedophile"  
  
"What's a peedofile?" The young prince asked curiously.  
  
"Old people who want to have sex with kids!"   
  
Eren gasped "I am not a kid! Besides in the ocean that doesn't matter. I mean I am engaged to a 550 full moon old man but to be honest he is such a creep"  
  
Levi raised an eyebrow "You're engaged? I thought you were mine" he didn't mean to say mine but it slipped out.  
  
Erens grin grew wider "Mine? So you already think of me as yours? Oh without a formal courtship permission from my father? How naughty!"   
  
"I didn't mean it like that you brat. I mean like if you want to be my friend I must be your first priority" he huffed pushing away his jealousy.  
  
"Yes Captain Levi sir!" Eren saluted.  
  
"And you must always come here when I call"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"And you have to... to be there for me when I need you the most... even if I don't call you"   
  
Eren put his hands down "Oh Levi of course I will. Even though you just think of us as friends to me we are soul mates chosen to be together by the moon god and you are everything to me Levi. You're my entire world. I'll get legs if I have to be there for you and I hope one day you'd feel the same way about me"  
  
Suddenly Eren heard the sound of the ripple of the waves "Oh that's my father’s horn. He is calling me. I should go back before he sends a search party and finds me at the shore where I'm not supposed to be." He kissed Levi's cheek "I'll see you tomorrow Levi"

He slid back into the water with a wave and bright smile which lit up his beautifully unique sea green eyes. "Bye Levi! I'll see you soon!" He exclaimed and swam off.  
  
Levi sat there on the beach, waving mindlessly and glared at himself, "what the hell am I doing?" He huffed and stood up, dusting himself off till not one grain of sand Remained on his designer business suit. He sighed and rubbed his forehead before turning and going to his car.

* * *

 

Eren swam off to the kingdom. Sneaking past the three protective walls and went to his father’s throne chamber. "Eren! I have been blowing those damned horns for almost an hour! You missed King Fritz who came to check upon you, wishing to see his bride to be, and eventual mate and mother. You cannot afford to have him change his mind." He said angrily.  
  
Eren's body grew hot with burning anger, how dare his father speak to him like he was simple mindless livestock! Did the old man not hear the words coming out of his mouth, how horrid and demeaning they were?! He may be a sub but he had thoughts and opinions and he couldn't believe his dad would so easily give him away to an old fart like King fritz.   
  
"Eren I asked you where you've been do not ignore me young man!"  
  
"I was with just swimming so shove off!" Eren yelled and swam away in an angry huff and a flurry of bubbles.

Carla his mother sighed "Eren dear. Do not speak to your father in such a way. He is only worried about your well being"  
  
"Worried about my well being? A mer shows up with some fancy gifts and all of a sudden I'm being given away like a gift" Eren huffed. "I want to find my own mate father!"  
  
Grisha rolled his eyes "Eren sweetheart. I care about you. If you can find me a merman better than Fritz: More wealthy, more strong, more well connected and Fritz may not be the youngest of men Eren but he has a huge house for you to live in and many rooms for your many children"  
  
Eren whined "Why can't one of my brothers or sisters marry him?"  
  
"Because you are my child from my main wife, the Queen. To me you're the most important and I want to see you well off, besides I will pick good spouses for all my children is that not what a good father does?" Asked Grisha as he rubbed Erens flowy hair.  
  
The teenagers pointed at a girl flirting with a guy in the garden "Father who is she?"  
  
Grisha raised an eyebrow "I don't know probably a servant girl?"  
  
"That's your daughter Irene Papa! From your first wife! How can you call yourself a good father if you don't know the names and faces of all your children?" Eren yelled.  
  
"Eren it's not that easy you have 100 siblings-"  
  
"134" he yelled "134 brothers and sisters and I feel like the only ones you know is me, Mikasa because Mikasa's mother was Human which makes her easily recognisable and Zeke because he is your special Alpha son! They love you so much and so badly want your attention that they would be happy enough to marry anyone you asked so why not give Fritz to them?"  
  
"That’s not fair Eren. I love them all but I cannot possibly have time for all of them. If I had to spend a day with each one of them, I'd only get to see you, Mikasa and Zeke once or twice a year" Grisha swayed closer to the balcony "Fritz is good for you. You will see. He will take good care of you"  
  
"Eren you must understand that your mother is the love of my life and I must therefore be there for her everyday and that includes you too. So I may not know all my children but if I did know all I would love them and treat them the same way you know that. I've never been strict with you before Eren but this marriage is very important for both you and your country. I do not want you to leave the City of Atlantis. Do not go near human shores and please don't go into sharkmen territory. I hear they have been kidnapping mermaids and merman to take them as mates so please be careful. I try to give you as much freedom as I can but it's a matter of safety so stay within a 5km radius of the palace okay son?"  
  
Eren huffed "Whatever! I'm going to see Armin!"

* * *

 

Levi walked into his apartment to see Petra sitting and watching TV. He left his keys on the table.  
  
Petra turned around "Levi where were you? You've been gone three hours!"  
  
"So? I've been out longer before?" He opened his fridge and took out a fresh bottle of water.  
  
"Yes Levi but I was so worried. You just left without a word. I was worried!" She stood up "Levi... please tell me what’s wrong!"  
  
"Nothing! I just went to see a friend of mine" he growled.

"Which friend?" She stood firm and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Does it matter?" He asked annoyed as he sat down.  
  
She frowned "I phoned Erwin and I called Hanji and they both said you weren't by them"   
  
"So?" He turned the television channel to the business channel.   
  
"Who is this friend of yours Levi? As far as I know the only people you consider a friend is Hanji and Erwin!" she grabbed the remote from him angrily.  
  
He grit his teeth "What do you want from me? I went to see my business colleague He is new in town and I went to visit him. Is there a problem with that? Am I not allowed to do that?"   
  
"Levi you know I'm not that kind of girlfriend but I need to know what's going on. My father came by whilst you were gone and he is worried too. He wants to know why we aren't married yet. It's been six years Levi. Six!" She wiped tears that flowed freely down her cheeks.  
  
"You know I don't want to get married" He shrugged and unscrewed the cap of his bottle and gulped down the cool water. "Why are you acting so crazy?"  
  
"Crazy Levi? Crazy? I'm pregnant! I was planning to tell you today but you had other plans!" She huffed and walked to their room slamming the door shut.  
  
Levi's eyes widened "What the Fuck?”

* * *

 

Swimming to the blonde attendant’s room Eren shoved open the door with a huff. "Armin!" He exclaimed and looked around. The blonde male who had looked up worried upon Eren entrance sighed when he saw the brunette swim over to him in a rush.  
  
"Armin Armin you need to promise me you won't tell anybody something" Eren hissed.  
  
"Depends, is it something stupid?" Armin asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Eren paused ".....no"  
  
"It's something stupid"  
  
"I said it wasn't!"  
  
"Your pause says enough, but whatever, yes I promise I won't tell"  
  
"Okay! So, I went to the pier, the one by the beach where dad prohibits anyone-"  
  
"Eren that's reckless!"  
  
"Hear me out" Eren pouted and waited till Armin breathed to calm himself before waving eren on.  
  
"Geez Armin you're like a mother, where's your gray hair at?" Eren teased.  
  
"In the garbage in a clump, you give me so many gray hairs, I'm your friend and attendant I shouldn't get gray hairs from you" he sighed and leaned his head in his hands. "Continue"  
  
"Well, I asked a seer about my soul mate because I want to find true love Armin! I want it like everyone else does and so, the seer told me he was at the pier. Apparently he was really upset and jumped in but I saved him. I went back there every day waiting for him to come back and today he did! Oh my gosh Armin it was amazing, we talked and splashed each other with water like Marco and Jean do. It was so romantic, and this guy, his name is Levi he's super handsome. He's all brooding and handsome, you should meet him sometime! Please come with me some day to meet him!"

 

* * *

 

Levi sat on his bar stool leaning against the breakfast bar rubbing his temples and sipping his tea when Petra came in. He slept on the couch all night and now things were just awkward. The cute blonde girl huffed angrily and went to brew coffee.  
  
The raven haired man sighed "Petra. You shouldn't drink coffee... for your baby"  
  
Petra turned around and glared at him "My baby? Levi this is our baby!"  
  
"I will help you Petra but I am not ready to be a father" he gulped down the last of his tea and stood up grabbing his jacket.  
  
"Where are you going? It's Saturday" she asked as she took out a bowl for cereal.  
  
"I'm going out to see Shitty Glasses. She has wants me to take Sonny and Bean to Erwin’s house" he lied. Levi grabbed his keys and left knowing Hanji will cover for him.  
  
He drove silently to the beach "What’s with this brat making me come all the way to the ocean"

  
  
Once he got to the beach he sat down on the sand "Brat!"  
  
Suddenly Eren popped his head out of the water and swam over "Mate you came!"   
  
"Don't call me that!" Levi walked to his car and grabbed a bag out and brought it back to the shore. "I brought human food"  
  
Eren's eyes widened "No no no no"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I heard human food is horrible!" Eren huffed.  
  
Levi rolled his eyes and unzipped the bag pulling out a brown paper bag "Cinnabon and chicken and mayo sandwiches"   
  
Eren grabbed the sandwich "Its dry and soft"   
  
"Just taste it Eren"  
  
Eren blushed "You called me by my name. Okay since you are providing for me I must accept"  
  
He bit into it and his eyes widened "What is this fish?"  
  
Levi laughed. He actually laughed, sincerely "It's not fish Eren. It's chicken. A type of bird and around it is bread and a condiment called mayonnaise." He grabbed a bottle "Here drink some milkshake. You're probably used to wet food"  
  
Eren sipped it and his eyes widened "Oh my god Levi what is these flavours? They are so good! This pink milk tastes better than whale milk. Ah Levi! You're the best" he kissed Levi's cheeks.   
  
Levi pushed him away "Okay that’s enough kid"   
  
Eren giggled and put his behind his ears "Alpha~ can I see you naked?"  
  
Levi choked on his bread "What?"  
  
"I want to see what a human looks like" he placed his hands Levi's thigh "Why do you wear so many garments? Only women wear clothes"  
  
Levi was taken aback. Only now he realised that Eren is always naked. "That's because humans don't walk around naked" he pushed Eren's hand away from his thigh. "Okay Eren you said you study human class or whatever don't act all innocent like you don't know what a human looks like naked and don't act like you don't know exactly where you're putting your hand and what it makes me feel like"  
  
Eren giggled "Well I never exactly seen a human before you but it's cute how you reacted to that. Levi~ are you a virgin?"  
  
"Is that how you speak to your Alpha?" Levi smirked.  
  
Eren laughed "Oooh asserting your dominance already, why don't we swim away and have a few kids now?" He grabbed Levi's cheek and pinched it.  
  
Levi grabbed Eren’s wrists and Eren pulled him on top of him. Eren’s lips so close to his. The younger man leaned up and kissed him gently before pulling him into a deeper passionate aggressive kiss when Levi pulled away "I can't!"  
  
"What why? Levi we are mates!" Eren huffed.  
  
"For one you're a kid. A horny one at that! Number two you are a mermaid. How would that even work out Eren? And third of all you live in the ocean and I live on land!"  
  
Eren rolled his eyes and sat back "It will all work out. We met for a reason Levi"  
  
"Yes but its different Eren."   
  
"How so? Look I know it will take time Levi but I know we are meant to be together" he grabbed his sandwich "I'm hungry" he mumbled embarrassed.   
  
Levi smirked "Are you eating to hide your embarrassment?"  
  
"Alpha this isn't fair! I honestly thought the feeling is mutual I mean I love you so much. How can you not love me too?" Eren whined and sipped his milkshake.  
  
"Awww brat you're cute!"  
  
"Really?" Eren blushed and tucked his hair behind his ears  
  
"Nope" Levi smirked "You're an uncute brat"   
  
Eren huffed "Well you're my boyfriend whether you like it or not!"   
  
"Oooh making demands princess" Levi enjoyed flirting with the brat. He had such cute reactions.

  
"I'm not a princess I'm a prince! I have male parts, merman remember?...old man" he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What's you say you little brat?" Levi said getting eren in a playfully choke hold.   
  
"Nothing nothing!" Eren exclaimed smacking Levi's shoulder to make the male release him.  
  
"Such a meanie" Eren pouted cutely, only mad because Levi had beaten him.  
  
"Now you seriously sound like a child. But back to my previous question in quite curious about. How do mermen and merpeople have sex? There's not obvious genitalia" he said, his scholarly side wanting To fulfil his curiosity.  
  
"Well~" eren hummed and leaned back on the sand and moved his hand down his tail, stopping at the top of his thighs.  
  
"There is no obvious genitalia because our genitalia is hidden beneath a sheath or protective layer since we don't wear clothes it's the closest thing to underwear." He said and motioned to his tail. "If you look really hard there's a small slit that when we get aroused opens up to reveal both our holes, on females the one has the vagina and the other has their butt, on males one holds our members and the other our butt, however, submissives like myself have three, one hole is similar to that of a females vagina and allows us to be impregnated when we mate" he hummed

 

Levi noticed the holes and looked away blushing. Isn't that supposed to be a private thing. This brat has no shame. Although it's probably normal since they are technically half fish "How do you speak English and how do you speak underwater?"  
  
Eren thought for a moment "Well English is the language we speak in air, underwater we speak with clicks and sounds that I doubt you humans can hear underwater, but merpeople bordering other countries may speak different languages out in air"  
  
Eren played with Levi's hair and decided to bring up a serious topic "Alpha... my fiancé came to visit me yesterday and I was by you at the time. I'm very scared to marry him" he whimpered "And my dad says that I'm not allowed to visit the shores any more. Levi... I don't know what to do. I can't live without you"  
  
"Can't you say no? To Fritz I mean?" He asked as he felt the young merman snuggle his wet head into Levi's chest wetting his pristine white shirt but for some reason Levi didn't mind. His shoes were getting wet from the water anyway.  
  
Eren gasped "Say no to such an influential man? It's unheard of. My people will hate me because he is a great asset to our country, an alliance. He is a King Levi. If I say no it might cause a war and even though my country is stronger we try to avoid wars because not only is there too many casualties, it harms land creatures like you and that chicken I ate because dominants fighting can cause huge waves and storms and whirlpools and even hurricanes so it affects you too and we don't want that"   
  
"But you should live life the way you want brat" Levi ruffled his hair.  
  
"I can't. Even if I take you as a true mate it's not enough for my father to agree. He said I must bring home a better man in terms of wealth, stealth and power" Eren hugged him tightly "I don't want that. I just want you"   
  
Levi growled, that made him seem inadequate. Quite insulting "Eren I am strong you know and I am a bit wealthy I guess and I have a certain amount of power. I'm not a king but I am the boss of about two thousand plus people working in my company and that's just the main HQ I still have other companies you know..."   
  
Eren's eyes widened "Two thousand people? Fritz country only has One thousand three hundred and twenty three accounted for merpeople. Our country had five thousand mers the last time we checked. Levi I didn't know you had Royal rank!"  
  
Levi chuckled lightly "No... I don't it works differently in my country we have a lot of humans so being the boss of two thousand people isn't a big deal"  
  
"You're so dominant!" He whimpered and squirmed slightly next to Levi. His face flushed and he let out small whimpers and moaned. When he saw Levi looking at him he looked away. He was embarrassed at his own arousal.   
  
Levi was not used to the brats submissive displays so he looked away equally embarrassed. Submissive men on land weren't so beautiful. "Uh thanks brat"  
  
Eren wrapped his arms around his neck "Can't you come live in the ocean with me? I want to be a good mate for you but I can't do anything you on land because I can't move. How will I prepare meals for you or make love with you or walk with you?"  
  
Levi raised an eyebrow "I’m not your boyfriend... in any case I cannot swim nor breathe under water"  
  
The younger man perked up "I can teach you how to swim"  
  
"How so. I have legs. Do you know how to swim with legs brat?"  
  
Eren rolled his eyes "I'm sure it’s the same thing. Come tomorrow I will teach you"  
  
Levi grabbed Eren's milkshake and gulped it down "Okay... I will. It's actually pretty late now Eren I should go home now. You too before your father send a search party"  
  
Eren giggled "Yeah" and kissed Levi's lips before slipping back into the water.

 

Levi sighed and looked at the waves “Well I did ask for this brat. Might as well consider him my friend”


	2. Courting Gifts

Eren sat on his seaweed bed and sighed as he looked into a mirror. He ran his fingers through his flowy hair. It looked pretty in water but in air it was dry and tangly. Levi’s hair was so smooth and perfect. He blushed. His Alpha was so perfect. He flopped back onto his bed. He hadn’t gotten a chance to see his Alpha in five day’s. Levi was on a business trip.

Eren huffed. “What’s more important, me or this “business trip”?”

He hugged his pillow tightly. Ugh he missed Levi so much! He blushed as he grinded lightly against his pillow causing his hole to slick and loosen a little. He could feel his omegan penis start to poke out of one of his holes. He pulled away! _‘No, such acts must only be done with my Alpha. I must not even touch myself.’_

“Eren?” A knock came on the door. It was his dad!

“Yes Papa, hold on!” He shimmied under the flower blanket sewed on the bed. “Come in!”

The guards opened the door’s with slight blushed on their cheeks. Surely they had tasted the light taste Eren’s slick in the water and not to mention, the young Prince was certainly known around the kingdom for his beauty.

Grisha frowned but shook his head. This taste in the waters was expected for a teenager’s room. He remembered when Zeke’s room use to be flooded with the taste of Alpha fertility.

“Eren Darling, may I sit?” His father asked.

“Sure Papa.” Eren sat up with a tint of embarrassment on his cheeks. “What do you need?”

“Sweetheart, I came to apologise for how I spoke to you earlier.” Grisha murmured “I understand how you must feel to marry a total stranger, you see when I was young, I was arranged to marry Zeke’s mother, the Princess of Sina. I hated her at first, but eventually I grew to love her.”

“How did you meet Mikasa’s mom? And My mom?”

“Well when Zeke’s mother past away I was still a Prince, I had an older brother too so I wasn’t the crowned Prince so my parents were lenient and allowed me to travel on adventures. So one day I ventured to the shores and met this beautiful woman named Mari Ackerman. She was gorgeous. A human and she were forbidden but I fell for her charm anyway. We spent a beautiful year together and Mikasa was the product of that. I decided that I was going to get legs and move to land with her but as we were planning to start a life together, she married another Alpha and left Mikasa on the beach for nights on end until I found her on the shore and brought her home. Humans are evil. Mikasa could have died which is why I don't want you going to shore! As for your mother, when the my brother died shortly after Mika was born, I became the crown prince and it was my duty to remarry so I took Princess Carla and we had you, I soon fell in love with your mother and above all my wives she was the only one I crowned as my Queen.” Grisha smiled “You will learn to love King Fritz.”

Eren whimpered. Surely Levi wouldn’t leave him like that. Levi looks like he loved babies and would love theirs.

* * *

 

“I hate babies!” Levi growled as he walked into his apartment to see Petra attempting to build a cot for the baby. Toys and wrapping scattered the floor.

“Oh Levi! You’re back!” She smiled sweetly. “How was your trip?”

“Good, I need some sleep.” He murmured.

“Okay, what should I make for lunch?” She asked softly as she stood up and dusted herself off.

Levi looked at her and sighed “I’m going out with friends.”

“Levi please, my dad is coming over for lunch, you know how important this is for me, I’m going to tell him about the baby and it’s important that you be there!” She had never requested anything from Levi in all her years dating him, but this was important to her. She had loved Levi since high school and college and he finally gave her a chance when she confessed to him on her 27th birthday and not once did she complain when he rejected any of her requests.

“Fine, just order something spicy from that Indian Restaurant downtown,” He let out a small smirk. He couldn’t wait to see Eren try out spicy food. It would be so cute –No not cute. That brat was not cute. It would be amusing to watch his mouth on fire. He hadn’t seen Eren in a week. “And pack some food aside for me because I’ll be going out after lunch and I’m not sure what time I’ll be back.”

Petra frowned. Levi never ever took packed lunch, even when she cooked for him in the mornings. She sighed. At least he accepted the lunch request. “I’ll take it.” She murmured.

* * *

 

Armin rolled his eyes “Eren, you’re going to get into trouble!”

“I know, but Levi is expected to return today and I really miss him!” Eren put his gold arm bands on and a gold armour chest plate on his naked chest. Looking at the mirror he secured some gold earrings with pearls attached.

“No Eren, you can’t wear this courting jewellery, you’re only suppose to wear this pieces to impress your mate, it’s sacred. You father made that for you to wear for King Fritz!” Armin gasped.

Eren rolled his eyes “Technically I am using it to impress my mate. Levi is my mate.”

Armin groaned “You’re going to get me in trouble!”

“Just say I’m gone Seahorse riding!” Eren pouted “Please, I really miss my Alpha so much!”

“Fine, but be home before the sun reaches the top of the sky!” Armin used some pink underwater flower petals to stain Eren’s cheeks and nose a soft dusty pink. “I trust you not to do anything with this man that would threaten your innocence!”

Eren smirked “You mean like sex? Levi and I do plenty of that. The way he touches my body is so goo–”

“Eren!” Armin gasped. He was so scared. If Fritz finds out that Eren was not pure, he might get very angry!

Eren giggled “Just kidding Armin, he won’t even hold my hand. He is a gentleman and is taking things slowly, that’s why I’m going to give him this!” Eren held up a clam shell and opened it to reveal silver studded earrings with tiny shards of blue diamonds in it. A courting gift. This type of earring was popular amongst young Alpha merman but the blue ocean diamonds made it even more special. He blushed. The first courting gift is usually given by the Alpha which he assumed to be the delicious meal Levi provided for him.  Levi was so slow that his eggs would dry up before he makes a move. It was up to Eren to be up straight.

“Eren no!” Armin gasped “Courting gifts are very sacred. Not to be given to anyone but your future mate! If your father finds out you started a courtship he will kill you and he will kill me for not keeping an eye on you!”

Eren rolled his eyes and swung open his door as he swam out “Oh relax father won’t know –”

“Father won’t know what?”

“Oof!” Eren uttered as he bumped straight into someone’s chest. He looked up to see a merman in his early twenties with long white hair, a blue and white tail and gold armour on his chest, forehead as well as gold armbands specifically designed for Alpha’s that go into battle. He was a handsome Alpha. The most handsome Alpha in the Kingdom. He was the Captain of the Royal Army. He was his Brother, the Crowned Prince of Shiganshina.

“Your Highness? Can I help you?” Eren asked as he averted his eyes. Zeke and he were never close as kids since Zeke was ten years older than him and as a child he would play with Alpha kids and have classes and as soon as he graduated he joined the Army. Zeke was always cold to him and Mikasa. Mikasa was his favourite sibling and she is still a cadet in the army.

Zeke’s eyes narrowed as he looked at Eren before his eyes widened and for the first time in his life had Eren ever seen his elder brother show any emotion apart from anger and glaring. Zeke blushed lightly and averted his eyes “Omega, what are you wearing you idiot. Only King Fritz is suppose to be the first Alpha to see you adorned in this manner! Have you no shame?”

It was so awkward. He hardly ever got time to be around Zeke because as soon as he presented as an Omega he was not to be in the presence of Alpha’s apart from his father without an escort or other people present. Even his own brother was a potential mate. “I’m s-sorry Y-Your Highness, I was just trying on my jewellery, and I didn’t mean to run into you like this.” He bowed his head and barred his neck slightly. Not enough to show intention of mating but just enough to show submission.

Armin rushed out of the room and covered Eren with a robe before bowing to Zeke.

“You! You’re the Hand of this Omegan Prince, how can you allow him to leave the room in this state?” Zeke growled. It was just wrong. He was not supposed to see the boy in sacred mating jewellery. I was improper of an Alpha to see an Omega like this. It was a dishonour to the Omega and he would have to do the right thing.

“I’m sorry Your Highness we were just playing around, please forgive us.” Armin whimpered.

“What’s the big deal? There is no one here, we can just forget about this.” Eren shrugged “It’s not like you never see me in other jewellery before.”

Armin gasped and nudged Eren muttering a “shush” under his breath.

Zeke grit his teeth “This playing around is going to have to stop. You are both mature Omega’s.” He growled lightly and swam away.

Eren rolled his eyes “Sheesh, he is always such a prude. Why does he always gotta be so awkies around me?”

“Eren! This is a serious matter. The pearls and red diamonds in your jewellery are the ones that grow in the Royal breeding pools. It’s a symbol of your desire to mate and the chemical in the pearls makes an Omega release scents of fertility. It’s never to be worn around Alpha’s who you do not intend to mate.” Armin hissed in frustration “If His Highness Prince Zeke asks His Majesty for your hand there could be a fight between him and Fritz.”

“Oh relax, My brother hates me! He won’t do that even if he scented my fertility. He is more interested in hunting, fighting and sleeping around with his Harem than to worry about me.” Eren huffed “Besides my Alpha Levi is the only man for me.” Eren swam into his room and straight out of the window.

Armin sighed. “Mikasa is going to kill me when she gets back.”

* * *

 

“So, Levi, how’s business.” Mr Rall asked as ate a spoonful of savoury rice.

Levi cut into his piece of chicken and sipped his wine “It’s going well I guess, Ackerman Industries and the Survey Corporation are doing quite well and is always expanding. I was wondering if we could partner up and expand your coffee store into a chain coffee store. I have my own plans independent of my family’s plans and to invest in small businesses.”

Mr Rall nodded and put down his wine “Oh well, small businesses are the fuel of the economy. Maybe we can discuss more of this over the month that I will be here.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed as he looked at Petra “Here? You will be staying here?”

“Has Petra not told you? Oh I wouldn’t want to impose or anything.”

Levi turned to look at Mr Rall “Well actually –”

“Hey Daddy, I have important announcement to make.” She smiled and set her spoon down.

Mr Rall’s eyes widened and his eyes immediately turned to Levi “Levi I am so proud of you, Petra has always admired you and I’m so glad she has the time to grow and focus on her career but I think it was about time you made an honest woman out of her.”

“Daddy, I’m pregnant.” Petra stated.

Mr Rall gasped as his wine glass slipped from his hands falling on the prestine white table cloth.

“Fuck!” Levi growled at the ugly red stain on his tablecloth.

Mr Rall’s eyes widened. He knew how Levi hated anything being dirty. “Oh I’m sorry son.” He tried to dab the cloth with his napkin.

Levi grit his teeth. “Leave it, don't do that, the stain will dry and be harder to remove.” He quickly moved the food of the table and removed the cloth “I’ll sort it out.”

He left to the laundry room. Once he got in he sighed as he stared at the red stain. So disgusting. He rinsed the stain and filled up a bucket of water with washing powder and left it to soak. It was always better to hand wash this expensive fabric.

At least it saved him from the conversation they were about to have. He picked up the soaked cloth and kneaded gently onto it before the stain disappeared before rinsing it in clean water and hanging it up in the drying room on a cool air system.

He walked to the kitchen to see Petra putting the dishes to soak for a while before she put them in the dishwasher. Usually Levi hand washes dishes but since he doesn’t trust anyone, Petra makes sure to hand wash them before putting them in the dishwasher for extra measure.

Levi sighed and went to the balcony to light a cigarette when he noticed Mr Rall approaching.

“Oh for fucks sake” He muttered around his cigarette.

“Levi son, can I speak to you?” He asked.

Levi shrugged “Sure.”

“Look, I know that you and Petra have been dating for many years and I understand that you might be comfortable with the way things are and I know that I’m a bit old fashioned but I worry about her and her state of being unmated and unmarried at this age with a child is most unacceptable. I was hoping that you’d make an honest woman out of her by now.” Mr Rall reasoned.

Levi exhaled some smoke away from his girlfriends father “Petra and I agreed not to get married right now. I am quite busy right now with running my family company and my own company.”

“Yes but –”

“With all due respect Mr Rall, I just simply don't have the time to worry about that right now and with the Baby coming our lives are going to be even busier. Marriage is the last thing on my mind.” He flicked his cigarette in the metal bin. “If you will excuse me now I have an appointment with a friend right now. I must go.”

* * *

 

Tears threatened to spill of the corners of Eren’s eyes as he lay on the warm sand. The sun seemed to have passed the top of the sky and shortly it will be dusk. He was supposed to be home by now. He looked at the earrings and let out a whimper. He shut the clam and tucked it into his chest plate and inched towards the water.

“Where are you going?” an annoyed voice asked.

Eren whipped his head around and grinned before throwing his arms around the man’s waist and tackling him down to the ground. “Levi!”

Levi landed with an “oof!” and landed on the sand with the merman laying on top of him. His eyes shone and glinted with tears.

“Were you crying?” Levi asked.

The Omega snuggled his head into the Alpha’s chest and smacked the ground with his heavy tail with loud “thuds”.

“No. I thought you weren’t going to come back from that business trip and I had no way of knowing if you were okay!” Eren nuzzled the Alpha’s neck.

Levi sniffed “You smell... different, not fishy... more sweet smelling.”

Eren got up allowing Levi to sit up and get a full look at him. Levi raised an eyebrow. The Omega was adorned in gold Jewellery lined in red stones and pearls. It looked beautiful. “Your hair?”

Eren blushed and smoothed his hair. “When I came out of the water I brushed it with this coral branch. I heard that this is what human’s do to have smooth hair.”

Levi laughed “I guess I need to buy you a comb huh?” He opened his bad and took out containers of Indian food.

The Omega’s eyes glittered “Human food?”

“Yeah open it up, I’m just going to get a gas lamp from my car. It’s getting dark.”

Eren nodded despite understanding what his Alpha said as he unpacked and opened all the containers.

Levi came back holding a lamp that glowed bright. Eren’s eyes widened “What’s that?”

“It’s a gas lamp. You light it up with fire and it provides light.” Levi murmured as he sat next to Eren.

Eren smiled “It’s pretty, can I have it?”

“I’d give it to you but you can’t light fire under water Eren.” Levi opened up a flask of tea.

“Here take this spoon and try this.” Levi handed him a spoon and butter chicken and nan.

Eren took the spoon “Is this for scooping the food up?”

“You don't have spoons?” Levi asked.

Eren shook his head “We generally eat fish, as we hunt and at sit down dinners we eat things like seaweed, barnacles, fruit, fish eggs, coral, octopi, rays, crayfish, shrimp etc. We eat it with our hands.”

“Raw?” Levi asked.

The Omega nodded as he scooped up the buttery chicken in a spoon and placed it in his mouth. His eyes widened “Levi, this is so good.” He swallowed and tackled Levi back to the ground and kissed his cheek. “No Alpha could ever bring such tastes to my tongue.”

Levi cleared his throat “Well uhm –”

Eren leaned up and kissed his Alpha square on the lips.

The Alpha felt a bit dizzy. The Omega smelt so good and tasted so good. He growled into the Omega’s lips kissing him harder and snaking his hands around his waist.

Eren pulled away breathlessly “Alpha how do I look today?”

Levi leaned up and kissed him and broke away “Beautiful.” He brought the Omega’s lips back to his and slipped his tongue inside avoiding the Omega’s sharp canines.

Eren moaned and pulled away “R-really?”

“Fuck yes! You look so hot! It’s as if you came here to seduce me.” Levi whispered breathlessly before kissing and sucking at the Omega’s neck.

“Ah ah ah ah! Yes!” The Omega moaned “This is courting jewels. It’s to show intention of mating.”

“Hmmm?” Levi mumbled and he kissed along the Omega’s neck “Are you in heat?”

“N-no, the pearls make me react and release my scent of fertility.” Eren shivered in delight when the Alpha by passed the chest plate and when straight to his nipple, licking and sucking. “I hear that I am very fertile! I can give you many human babies, ugh A-Alpha it’s too much I’m gonna ugh gon- ahhh!” Eren tensed as his eyes rolled back in pleasure.

Levi pulled away “Sensitive...” He mumbled.

“T-That felt s-so good.” He whined breathlessly.

Levi sat up as Eren rolled onto the sand to lie down. The Omega looked ravished and beautiful with his red wet nipples, sticky neck and bitten lips. Lower down he could see a small Omegan penis retracting back into a hole, probably too sensitive to be touched and an obvious slick gaping hole visible.

The Alpha looked away and crossed his legs to hide his erection. ‘ _Shit, I went too far.’_

“Leviii~ let’s have sex!” Eren whined as he sat back up and wrapped his arms around his Alpha’s neck.

Levi gasped “Are you crazy? No! You’re 14! Fuck! You’re still a kid!”

“Are you still on about that? I told you how old my fiancé is! It’s totally fine. Love is love!” Eren ran his hands on Levi’s thighs “Am I not looking beautiful enough for you tonight?”

“Shit, you are jailbait!” Levi ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

Eren looked at him confused “I don't understand what you are talking about. Bait to catch fish?”

“More like bait that attracts Alpha’s much too old for you.” Levi mumbled and looked at his pants messed with sand and... Eren’s slick? Do Omegan Mermen slick like Omega Humans?

He grabbed the flask and poured some tea into a cup for himself and Eren. “Here you’re out of water, you need fluids.”

Eren pouted “Jean mates Marco all the time!”

“Just eat your food and drink your tea!” Levi growled lightly. Teenagers are so fucking **horny** all the damn time. If it’s not having sex that’s on their mind, it’s thinking about how to get sex.

Eren’s eyes widened “Oh I almost forgot Alpha! I got something for you!”

He reached in his chest plate and too out a small clam and handed it to Levi. Levi looked at the clam awkwardly “Uh thanks?”

“You have to open the clam Alpha!” Eren giggled.

Levi tried prying it open and growled lightly as it was practically sealed shut.

Eren rolled his eyes and grabbed the clam and protracted his claws “You have to use your claws Alpha! These clams can be stubborn.”

“Shit! You have claws?” Levi asked as his studied the sharp claws that slid above the merman’s regular nails.

Eren looked confused as he cracked the clam open. “Y-you don't have claws? How do you catch food?” He asked as he handed Levi the clam.

“We don't uhm... catch food. We buy it... from a supermarket.” He watched the Omega turn even more confused. “Nevermind, let’s see what you got for me.”

In the clam lay a pair of silver earrings with blue diamonds melded in it. It was pretty although poorly made. “It’s looks good brat thanks.”

Eren beamed happily “Put them on!”

Levi closed the clam “My ears aren’t pierced Eren.”

The Omega gasped “Aren’t you too old to not have your ears pierced?”

“Human Alpha’s don't generally pierce their ears.” Levi murmured and immediately regretted it because Eren looked about to cry. “But this is really nice and valuable. Thank you Omega.”

Eren wiped his tears and smiled nodding shyly.

“Well the moon is already so visible. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow Eren.” He dusted his pants off.

Eren gasped “Oh! It’s night time already? Papa is gonna be so mad! I’ll see you Levi!” He pecked Levi’s lips lovingly and flopped back into the water.

Levi sighed and dusted himself of and gathered their trash and went to his car. He’s going to have to sleep at his Hotel apartment tonight. He couldn’t go home smelling of Omegan slick.

* * *

 

Eren swam into his room and removed his jewellery. He had swam through some water flower bushes to smell fresh and put his usual gold earrings on. His door slammed open “Eren! Where have you been?”

“Grisha dear please calm down.” Carla tried calming her husband down.

“Papa...” He whimpered.

“We were worried sick Eren! Lately you have been going out till late often but never this late! The sun had gone down! If you were out of the Kingdom, the wild mermen or Sharkmen or Sharks or eels could have got to you! Where were you?”

“Relax Papa, I was just swimming and catching fish and the sun looked so good so I surfaced to enjoy the sun for a few minutes and this huge wave pushed me away! It was hard finding my way back to the Kingdom. I’m sorry I took long Papa.” Eren whimpered.

Carla rushed to him “Oh Dear, You must have been so scared.”

Grisha’s eyes softened “Eren please, you need to be more careful.”

“Yes Papa.” He nodded.

“Come Eren, the servants laid dinner out for us. It’s your favourite, eels and marrow coral and shrimp!” Carla smiled and ushered her son out his room.

Eren bit his lips. _‘No food can come close to the food Levi brings me.’_

He swam with his parents to the dining hall only to see Mikasa sitting there. “’Kasa!” He hugged her tightly “Eren, I’m gone for a few full moons and I hear you coming home late every night?”

Eren snickered “Papa and Mama just exaggerate.” He sat on the chair next to her.

The dining hall doors open and _‘Oh great it’s Zeke.’_

“Zeke, my boy, You’re joining us for dinner tonight? All three of my heirs sitting at one table, is it Christmas?” Grisha joked and sat down.

Eren looked awkwardly at Zeke who sat next to him. _‘What if Zeke tells father that he saw me in courting jewellery?’_

They ate in silence apart from Grisha cracking a few dad jokes every now and again until the worst thing in the world was uttered.

“Father, I wish to ask you for Prince Eren’s hand in marriage.” Zeke asked formally.

“ **What**?” Eren yelled.

A loud growl came from Mikasa “ **Hell no!** ”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Courting Jewellery= basically like lingerie. It's suppose to be sexy and appealing to Alpha's which is why it's such a personal intimate adornment.


	3. Steppers

“Zeke you can’t be serious!” Eren yelled as he got out of his seat.

 The Alpha raised his eyebrow “What a disrespectful tone.”

 Grisha sighed “Zeke, he is engaged to Fritz, why after all these years are you only coming to me now with a proposal?”

Eren’s eyes widened. If Zeke tells his father that he was seen in courting jewelry he is definitely going to be given to Zeke. He motioned with his eyes at Zeke. _‘Come on, we’re brothers. Don’t rat me out like this.’_ Eren thought.

 Zeke noticed the hysterical look on his little brother’s face. “I… find him attractive?” he lied.

Grisha frowned “Only now?”

Zeke grit his teeth “Yes… he has developed into a… physically appealing Omega.”

Eren could practically see how difficult it was for the man to compliment him in any way considering they hardly ever even speak a word to each other let alone look at each other’s physical traits.

“Is your attraction worth us losing an alliance with Myris Waters?” the King asked as he looked over at the siblings suspiciously.

 Mikasa growled “Father, Eren should not have to deal with this. He should be able to marry someone that he loves.”

Carla sighed “Mikasa, you know that this marriage is important for us and if Zeke wishes to contest this claim, he must have a valid reason.”

 “Zeke?” Grisha asked the crowned Prince.

Eren started panicking and his tail swishes nervously in the water.

Zeke grit his teeth in frustration “I’ve seen the Omegan Prince in Courting Jewelry!”

The entire room went silent. Even the servants felt awkward in this situation.

Eren flushed in embarrassment.

“Eren?” Grisha growled “You dressed up to seduce Zeke knowing you had a fiancé?”

“No Zek –”       

“You will speak of your Alpha in a tone of respect.” Zeke stated as he folded his arms and glared at the Omega.

The youngest Prince huffed “His Highness Alpha Zeke happened to wander in my vicinity whilst I was trying on my jewellery.”

“He was outside of his private quarters father.” His brother retaliated.

Grisha’s eyes widened “Eren! How could you do such a… such a scandalous thing?”

“Oh come on Papa! It’s just jewellery! He should have just forgotten that he’d seen me in it. It’s really not that big a deal.” Eren was hysterical. He just didn’t understand the tradition of your mate being the first to see an Omega in courting jewellery.

 “The stones has chemicals in I that sexually attract Alpha’s. It is sacred and should only be worn to impress your Alpha dear.” Carla swam over and hugged him as Grisha nodded.

“Ugh! There is no reasoning with all of you!” Eren pushed away from his mother and swam away to his room.

* * *

 

He sat on his bed frustration evident by his trashed room. He heard a soft knock on the door. He recognized the way Armin knocked all these years “Come in Minnie.”

“Hey Eren…” Armin whispered as he came inside the room “How are you feeling?”

“Did you hear what happened?” Eren asked as he flopped back on his bed.

“Yeah, His Majesty is sending a letter to King Fritz to negotiate change of marriage arrangement but it’s not looking good. Fritz wants you and only you.”

“Why?? What’s so good about me??” He whined and hugged his pillow.

“You’re a rich Prince, highly fertile, unique green eyes, a rare tail colour, a beautiful singing voice and almost every Alpha in the Kingdom would die for your hand.” Armin shrugged as he started cleaning up the room.

“All I want is my Levi!”

Armin gasped “Please stop it Eren! You’re already in enough trouble. Please forget about the Human. He is bad for you.”

“Levi makes me happy!” Eren yelled. How dare someone insult his Alpha? “Get out!”

“Eren…”

“That’s Prince Eren to you now get out and leave me alone!” He pointed to the door as his best friend whimpered and left.

“I will do anything to be with my Levi” he murmured as he ruffled through his cupboard for a bag and a few supplies that he believed he needed.

_‘While my family is occupied, I will go to the sea-witch – I’ve have already exhausted a free favour from her, but she will be kind enough to help me again!’_

The young merman quietly slipped out of his bedroom window and left safety of palace in the cold dark night and went towards the old sunken ship behind which the witch lived, he always found her strange because she didn’t live in family pods like other merpeople. She was all alone. It was sad really, she was so far beyond the usual depths and Erem had to pass between these crushing, whirling masses of water to get to the region of the sea-witch, and here there was for quite some distance no other way than over the hot, bubbling mud. Behind it lay the Sunken ship in the middle of a strange forest. He warily swam inside.

 “Ah Prince Eren dear, I knew you would come again!” the sea-witch said. “This is stupid my young Prince. The human world is not for you or any creature of the sea, but I know that nothing I say shall change your mind. It is a sin, to wish to trade your tail for a pair of human legs. Even the gods of the sea send their curses upon a mer asking for this trade. You want the legs so that your mate can fall in love with you and marry you and free you from your duty of back home.”The witch let out a sinister laugh “There is a price to pay my lovely, you will eat the forbidden fruit, not only will the god’s curse the very ground you walk, your human legs will be weak and unable to carry you far, after all you are not human and will never truly be.”

The witch shuffled through a box and pulled out the fruit “I wish for a gift Eren, in exchange for this fruit.”

“I have… gold, not a lot but I am willing to go back to the palace to get more.” Eren yipped as he stared desperately at the fruit.

“I do not want gold. I want the item most important to your mate by the end of the Lunar year, but be wary, this item you must take for me will be so important to your mate that it might break his heart to have it taken away from him.”

“Yes!” the Omegan merman said with a trembling voice, and he thought of his mate. Materialistic items can always be replaced. _‘As long as we are together, it doesn’t matter what we lose.’_

“But remember this,” the witch said, “once you have assumed human form, you can never become a merman again unless you choose to give up what you love most in the world, if you don’t then you can never dive down through the cool depths of the sea nor will you see your family again, and if you do not gain the love of your mate then you will have nothing to give up. Are you sure you don’t want temporary legs that can only be used once for seven nights and never again, this way you never have to lose the thing you love most in the world.”

“I love my mate and wish to spend eternity with him.” He mumbled and was deathly pale.

“So be it.” The witch handed him the fruit “You will eat it once you reach shore.”

 As he swam through the depths of the deep dark ocean he managed to take one final glance at his father’s palace; the lamps had been put out and his family were surely all asleep inside, but he did not dare have the nerve to enter his father’s home after his betrayal.

 Once Eren reached the shore it was almost morning. Levi usually stopped by in the afternoon. He stared sadly at his beautiful tail. His tail was so rare that he believed it to be the single most attractive thing about him. He always took pride in it. He patted it against the soft warm sand trying to picture legs. _‘Without my tail, I will be ugly. I have nothing to offer my mate, no beauty nor my graceful dances in the water. I can only offer him my heart.’_

Eren looked at the ugly fruit and trembled. He had to do this. He slowly bit into the soft fruit and noticed nothing happened so he completely finished the fruit and threw the core aside. It wasn’t so bad. It was actually quite sweet. Suddenly his eyes shot wide open as he felt a searing sharp pain run down his spine and into his tail. He cried loudly before passing out.

 

* * *

 “Brat! Wake up!” Levi tapped the Omega’s cheek.

Hanji smacked his hand away “Let him sleep!” He checked the IV bag hooked up to the Omega. “Do you have any idea why he was passed out, dehydrated with blood on his legs?”

 _‘Apart from the new fresh legs he got?’_ “No, I don’t.” Levi murmured as he brushed Eren’s hair out of his eyes.

“Well the pretty little angel doesn’t seem to have any external or internal injuries; the blood seems to be his. I thought it could be post-labour blood but there aren’t any stem cells in the blood nor are there any signs of him having been pregnant; in fact he seems to be a virgin."

Levi blushed slightly “Do I need to know his personal business? If he is fine I’m taking him home.”

“Awwww come on Leviii tell me about the angel!”

“Shut up shitty glasses. I’m taking him home.” Levi sat down and waited for the IV bag before lightly smacking the Omega’s face. The Omega slept like a dead animal. With one final smack the Omega’s hands shifted up to cradle his stinging face as he gasped. He turned to look at the person who hit him and his eyes widened “Levi?”

Tears welled up in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. “Levi! I’m here! I’m here!” He whispered. His voice hoarse and he sounded like he was still in pain.

 “Shhhh yes I know you are. Shhh no crying. I’m taking you home. Can you stand up?” The Alpha asked softly as he patted the younger boy’s hair.

 “Stand?” Eren asked confused.

 “Yeah, can you get up onto your feet?” Levi whispered.

 Eren looked down at his long tanned hairless legs and a fresh load of tears welled up in his arms. His beautiful tail was gone…Everything that he loved of himself was gone. “My t-tail…” He whimpered as he ran his hand onto his smooth legs.

 “Don’t worry about that. I’ll carry you to the car.”

As Hanji removed the tubes from the boy she excitedly yapped away about how strange all this was “Why was there blood on your legs and no wound? And why are you naked?”

“Hanji that’s enough. Leave him alone.” Levi glared at the hyperactive woman as he covered the Omega in the blanket and picked him up. “I’ll be in contact Shitty glasses.”

 Eren seemed to still be disorientated and half asleep as they drove to Levi’s apartment. Levi placed the boy on his bed. “Brat! Wake up.”

 “L-Levi?” The Omega’s eyes widened “I’m here.”

 “I know; do you want to tell me what happened?” Levi asked pointedly to his legs.

“I’m here for you Levi. For my mate.” He rubbed his aching legs. “So cold.”

 Levi sighed at the sleepy boy and grabbed some a pair sweatpants and his white T-shirt and helped the Omega put it on “Damn, you’re tall for an Omega” Levi mumbled as he noticed that the sweatpants fit almost perfectly on the Omega.

 “Is it pretty?”

Levi snapped out of his train of thought “What?”

“Is my legs pretty?” Eren asked again.

Levi looked at them awkwardly “I mean… its legs… its fine.”

“Fine?” Eren whimpered “Is it not attractive enough for you?”

Levi sighed “Eren it’s legs. Leg’s aren’t particularly attractive but I guess they look nice.”

Eren blushed slightly. “As long as you like them”

 “What happened brat? And I swear to god if you lie, I’ll drop you back into the ocean.” Levi growled. Petra was going to be home any minute now from shopping.

Eren whimpered “I just wanted to be with you.”

“What did you do to get those?” Levi pointed at the pair of legs.

Eren looked away guiltily “Nothing Levi. Everything is fine. Can you relax?”

“Relax? There was blood all over you! You were on the shore naked and exposed. Now you’re in my house and my girlfriend is almost home.” Levi growled.

“You have another mate?” Eren asked softly “I’m your second?”  
Levi growled “Eren not now. We need to sort this out.”

“Sort what out! I’m here Levi! For us!” Eren leaned up and kissed the Alpha’s neck “After last night I thought you…wanted me.”

Levi groaned in frustration and arousal as the Omega kissed his neck seductively. He shouldn’t have been so intimate with the merman last night. Omega’s get easily attached.

“Omega.” He growled, his Alpha side reacting to the submissive boy.

“A-alpha.” Eren moaned.

 The sound of the apartment door shutting snapped the older man out of his stupor.

 “Levi?” a voice called.

 “I’m in the room.”

 The door opened slowly to reveal Petra and her father “I just took my dad shoppi-who is this?”

“This is Eren, he will be staying with us for a while.” Levi stood up from the bed.

“Who is he?” Petra asked again.

“I’m Alpha Levi’s–”

“Cousin. He is a cousin of mines. He is from Maria the countryside.” Levi stated as he walked out the door pass Petra and her father.

Petra stomped after him “Why does he smell like you?”

“He comes from an old-fashioned traditional home, where Omega’s need to be scented by familiar Alpha for protection.” Levi opened a cupboard in the kitchen and took out a coffee mug.

“Scented?” She blushed. That’s only what lovers do.

“Yes. As I said. He is from a traditional family home.”

“Why is he here?” The Omega female enquired.

“Family trouble, he didn’t explain to me as yet.” Levi stated as he poured coffee into his mug and took a sip “He will be staying here as long as he likes okay?”

 “Alpha?” A voice from the bedroom hall whispered loudly.

 Levi went to the short hallway to see the Omega standing weakly leaning against the door “I t-think I n-need to urinate. I d-don’t know what to do.”

 Levi’s sighed “The bathroom is in my bedroom Eren.”

 “Bathroom?” Eren asked confused not understanding what a bathroom was.

 Levi’s eyes widened “Oh no!”

 It was too late when Levi noticed a puddle of liquid pool at the Omega’s feet.

 

* * *

 “I’m so sorry Alpha.” Eren whimpered as he soaked in the warm water of the bath tub.

Levi grit his teeth as he picked up the damp pants and put it into the laundry basket as he pointed at the toilet “This is where you excrete. When you’re done you flush it by pressing this lever.”

“Got it!” Eren nodded as he kicked at the water causing it to splash all over the floor.

“Stop that Eren!” The Alpha growled as water sprayed a little on him.

Eren giggled, splashing water on your mate is a sign of romance and an act of love. He scooped some water and splashed more on the Alpha.

Levi growled as his bathroom floor was soaked “What did I tell you?”

Eren whimpered “I was just–”

“You made a mess of the floors!” He reached in the tub and pulled out the plug effectively draining the water causing the tears to form at the Omega’s eyes. _‘My water!’_ Levi turned on the shower touch screen and tapped two parts hot and two parts cold and hit the okay button on the screen causing warm water to pour from the shower rinsing the Omega off.

 Eren sat weakly in the tub crying as water hit his cold body. _‘Why is Alpha so mean to me? I just wanted to show him how much I love him!’_ He sobbed loudly.

 Levi rolled his eyes. “Step out of the tub.”

 Eren continued sobbing.

 “I said: Get out of the tub Omega!” Levi yelled.

Eren wailed louder as he attempted to stand up in the tub and ended up slipping and falling over on the wet towels on the bathroom floor.

Levi immediately went to help the even more distressed Omega who was now crying his lungs out.

Levi figured the Omega didn’t understand what messing the place with water was or falling considering that you can’t get things wet or fall underwater.

“Can you stand?” Levi asked.

Eren continued crying so Levi wrapped a dry towel around him and carried him to the bedroom making him sit on the bed as he towel dried the naked Omega. He noticed that Eren had quite an attractive body. He was thin, lean and unusually tall for an Omega only just a few inches shorter than Levi himself and still had a couple years to grow. His hips and ass was… well more tempting than the average Omega and his skin was smooth and hairless. Levi wondered if there was no need for body hair underwater.

“Can you stop crying?” Levi growled.

Eren wiped the last of his tears and looked up at Levi “It hurts.”

“I know, but towels broke your fall a little. You should be fine.” Levi murmured.

“Not my body.” Eren whimpered “In here.”

Levi noticed the Omega place his hand above his heart as Levi wrapped a warm towel around him.

“Your heart hurts?”

Eren nodded. “I c-can’t walk but I came here for you Alpha. Everything in your world seems so strange and the air constantly on my dry skin feels weird. I’m scared Levi, but I know you are here and you will protect me.”

 Levi sighed as he threw more clothes at Eren “You shouldn’t have done this without discussing it with me brat.”

Eren nodded “I know but I had to.”

“So tell me why you did it.” Levi asked as he helped the struggling Omega put on a T-shirt.

“I had to get away. They would hunt me down across the seven seas Levi. I didn’t know where to go. All I have is you…”

“Who is after you Eren?”

“My fiancés…His Majesty, King Fritz and His Highness, Crowned Prince, Alpha Zeke.” Eren whimpered “They won’t stop fighting until one of them marries me so I thought it best to leave.”

“You should have explained to me first.” Levi sighed as the Omega shimmied into his boxer shorts that Levi held for him.

“I know… do you mind if I stay here Alpha?”

Levi paused for a moment before shaking his head “Its fine. You can stay as long as you like just don’t make a mess of the place and don’t splash water on the floors. If I see one drop of water anywhere, I will throw you back where you came from.” He growled.

 Eren nodded and leaned up to kiss the Alpha “Thanks Levi. I love you.”

 


	4. Mon Amour

Eren woke up to the bright sun shining on his golden skin. It felt stronger than he was use to. Without the cool water protecting him from the harsh sun, it was way too warm. He whined “Alpha!”

  
He sat up to find himself all alone in the bed. “L-levi?” He asked looking around. His eyes widened. His Alpha had left him? All alone.  
He whimpered. His body quaked. He could feel the wet salt water pool at his eyelids and slide down his supple cheeks “Levi!” He cried.

“Levi!” He stood up on his weak legs and slowly tried to walk to the door only to fall flat on his face “Ahh Ah Ah Alpha!” He cried.

  
The door slammed open and Levi walked in “What, the, fuck?”  
He leaned down and picked up the distressed Omega in his arms and carried him to the lounge and placed him on the sofa “Eren, stop crying!” He growled.

  
“Why d-did you leave me?” Eren asked as he sat up against the armrest.

  
“I didn’t leave you, I was in Petra and my bedroom.” He sighed as he walked to the kitchen to get some coffee where Petra was making breakfast.

  
Eren followed weakly on his tired legs.  
“Y-you share your pod with her?” He whimpered as he noticed Petra making bird eggs.

“Oh hello Eren.” Petra smiled “Sit down, I’m making breakfast.”

  
“Bird eggs?” He asked.

  
She looked confused. That was such a strange thing to call eggs “Yeah Chicken Eggs…”

  
“Oh, I usually crack them and pour them into my mouth.” He looked confused at the way the other Omega was preparing the meal.

  
“Uh… while I’m sure that tastes fine… raw eggs aren’t good for the baby.” She smiled and patted her stomach.

  
“Baby? Y-you’re pregnant?”

  
She nodded “Yes four months now.”

  
Eren looked down glumly. He knew Alpha’s had the right to mate with multiple but he still wished he could be Levi’s single and only mate.

  
“So Levi says you’re not from around here?” She asked.

  
Eren nodded “I am from Shiganshina.”

  
“Shiganshina? I never heard of Shiganshina.” She raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

  
Levi stepped in “It’s a small city from the coast of Maria.”

  
Eren nodded as eggs were placed on his plate.

  
“How come you never mentioned that you had an Omegan cousin.” Petra asked.

  
“Yeah well, we don’t exactly admit when a non-alpha baby is born in the family, Eren’s been having a rough time so I am allowing him to stay here.” Levi murmured and sat down next to the young merman and lit a cigarette.

  
Mr Rall came out of his room “Oh hello Levi, I was wondering if we could go out today… a little Father-son day.”

  
Eren’s eyes widened as he clutched. Usually Levi found clingy Omega’s to be annoying but Eren was just a young boy, tossed into a strange world, he could understand why Eren was being clingy but still, it was annoying. “I have to stay with the brat, he is still adjusting.”

  
The Omega mewled in approval and nuzzled his Alpha’s neck affectionately.

  
Petra and Mr Rall stared at the display in shock. “Omega’s are very… affectionate to their family in Shiganshina.” Levi murmured.

  
Mr Rall cleared his throat “Perhaps Eren can spend a day with Petra, Omega’s enjoy each other’s company.”

  
Eren shook his head. He didn’t want to be around that woman. He wanted to be with Levi. “I want to be with Alpha Levi.”

  
Levi sighed “I have to take him to Hanji. He has weak legs so my apologies, perhaps another time.”

* * *

* * *

  
“Levi how do human’s have babies? I heard that they don’t get born in eggs.” The omega asked confused as he rubbed his numb legs.

  
The car sped up faster as Levi’s foot accidently stomped the accelerator. “What?”

  
“I want to know how you have babies? Like whales and dolphins?” He asked rubbing his stomach “I need to know before I have your fry.”

  
“Y-yes, like Dolphins I guess, and it’s called pups, not fry.” He murmured “We won’t be having any pups Eren, you’re much too young.”

  
Eren pouted “But I want! I want!” He demanded.

  
“Just because you want pups doesn’t mean you’re going to get them.” Levi murmured as he attempted to light a cigarette as he drove.

  
“What do you mean? If I want something I will have it!” Eren yelled “You gave that lady a pup but you won’t give me one? I am the Prince! You have to do –”

  
“Do as you say?” Levi chuckled around his cigarette. “You’re not my Prince. I don’t have to obey you. No one on land needs to obey you. You have no power on land you spoiled brat.”

  
Eren whimpered. He didn’t think of it like that. Levi was not his subject. He huffed and sat sourly as the foul smell of smoke hit his nose “What is that disgusting thing you are eating?”

  
“I’m not eating it, I’m smoking it, and it’s a cigarette. It’s something humans do recreationally.” Levi shrugged as he parked the car outside Hanji’s house. “We are here.”

  
Eren weakly walked behind his Alpha as the man input a code into Hanji’s lock and the door opened. He sighed as they walked down to the lab to see Hanji injecting a goat.

“Fuck sake what are you doing to the goat?”

  
“Oh hey Levi, I’m just getting blood samples and OHHHHH! You brought the little angel.” Hanji squealed and hugged Eren. “So Eren where are you from?”

  
“Shiganshina!” Eren said proudly.

  
“It is a small village of the coast of Maria.” Levi added his practiced line.

  
“I knew it! You’re a mermaid!”

  
Levi’s eyes widened before returning to his stoic expression “What nonsense are you talking about now Shitty-glasses?”

  
She grabbed a book and slammed them in front of the two men “There are legends of the hybrid folks. Unlike us who have animal ancestry in our blood, there are those who were actually half human half animal like centaurs, nageen’s, mermaids. Mermaids in particular were said to originate from the ancient land of Shiganshina.”

  
Levi rolled his eyes “Don’t be ridiculous. I think I’d know if my cousin was a mermaid. What makes you think of such strange idea’s?”

  
Hanji grinned “I know you don’t have family in Maria, that and I collected extra samples of blood. He has some DNA that is consistent with aquatic species but its rapidly dissipating. So are you becoming human little angel?”

  
Eren nodded “I got legs to be with me mate Alpha Levi.”

  
Levi groaned “Eren, have you ever heard of denial? You’re not supposed to agree with her!”

  
“But she know’s that I’m a mer, why should we lie?” Eren asked as he rubbed his tired legs and sat down.

  
“You’re supposed to deny it till the very end!” Levi sighed “It’s your funeral.” He knew Eren was going to be coerced into taking various tests for the crazy woman’s research.

  
Hanji smirked maniacally. She couldn’t wait “Eren dear, would you mind if I take some more blood samples?”

  
Eren shook his head “I don’t mind.”

  
“He does. He isn’t your test subject Hanji.” Levi sighed “Can you just check what’s wrong with his legs?”

  
Hanji smiled and nodded as she asked Eren to lie down. She prodded around it with her fingers and the Omega hissed in pain. She picked up a leg and asked the Omega to keep it in the air for ten seconds only for it to fall down in two seconds. She took a syringe and slowly withdrew blood his leg causing the Omega to cry. “A-alpha!”

  
“Shhh, I’m right here Mon Amour.” Levi murmured and kissed the Omega’s forehead.

  
Eren whimpered and leaned up into Levi trembling “A-alpha!”

  
“No crying, see Hanji is almost done.” He kissed the Omega’s cheek gently and nuzzled his neck causing the Omega to whine and moan.

  
“Ahem.”

  
Eren moaned loudly when the Alpha nipped on his collarbone “M-more!”

  
“DONE!” Hanji announced wagging the vial of blood.

  
Levi broke away sharply “Uh okay.”

  
“So I see what’s the problem, Because he didn’t have legs before, his muscle mass in his legs is too low for the rest of his tall heavy body. He also has constricting veins and arteries. He need’s increased blood flow. So a massage a day, an hour of walking and a soak in the hot tub everyday is what I recommend. Make sure he gets plenty of protein to build up some calves and plenty of calcium for strong bones.” She smirked perversely “I know how he can get both of that at once.”

  
Levi growled “Can you not be a fucking pervert?”

  
Hanji shrugged “So when did you and Eren mate?”

  
“We are NOT –”

  
“Levi and I are courting still, but hopefully we have a pup so that my father can accept Levi as my mate.” Eren nuzzled Levi’s arm and purred slightly.

  
“Awww that’s so cute! I was wondering when Levi would pick a mate for himself instead of girlfriends and one night stands.” Hanji giggled and walked to her medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle “These are pain medication. Take one three times a day after meals okay?”

  
Eren nodded and looked at the strange stones that were apparently medication.

  
Levi sighed “Okay we are going now, I have to pop by work before we go home Eren, you think you can behave yourself?”

  
“Of course! I will act like an appropriate mate to honour your reputation!”

* * *

  
“Alpha?”

  
“Hmmm?” Levi asked as he drove.

  
“What’s Monamor?” Eren asked.

  
“What?” Levi asked confused.

  
“Mon Aamore? Mon Amore? Monamor? Mon Amour? Something like that you called me.” He stated as he fiddled with his seatbelt.

  
Levi choked slightly “It uh… means brat in French.”

  
“Oh cool! Can you teach me French?” Eren asked excitedly.

  
“I will get a private tutor for you.” He murmured as he shifted gears.

  
Eren pouted “I thought it was a romantic word like Darling but it’s brat! Can’t you be a little more romantic?”

  
“I’m Levi Ackerman. I don’t do romance!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon Amour= My love.

**Author's Note:**

> Shew! That was long as fuck! Please leave a comment if you think I should continue! <3


End file.
